


Indigo Night

by embersheai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: BB+Venom/Kaz要怎么把3p写成一起搞而非轮流搞真是终极难题我透





	Indigo Night

**Author's Note:**

> 这一切，都在一个漫长的瞬间倒塌  
> 我们隐约看到我们丧失的一致  
> 作为人的无依无靠，作为人和与人分享面包、太阳、死亡的荣誉；  
> 以及对生者惊人的遗忘；  
> 爱是战争，如果两人亲吻，  
> 世界就会变样，欲望得以实现，  
> 思想将成为现实，奴隶的脊背会长出翅膀，世界变得真实可感  
> ——奥克塔维奥·帕斯《太阳石》

长途飞行是段沉闷的时间，尽管他们已经远离任务区域，北非沙漠中粗粝炎热的空气似乎仍在机舱内盘桓不散。飞行的前半程DD还会在Venom脚边打转，到后来它也耗尽了力气，Venom替它脱掉繁复的作战服，放DD趴在驾驶座后面的空位，开始打盹，只有毛绒绒的尾巴时不时地在地面上扫一下，发出毛发摩擦地面时低微的窸窣声。  
在他们接近基地时，Venom听见有雨点开始坠落下来，最开始是轻缓的，然后逐渐变得沉重，敲击在直升机金属的外壳上，机舱被转化为一个密闭的音箱，雨水坠落声在其中造出不间断的回响。多日来在干燥气候中行动，Venom开始想念起那种属于夜间暴雨的冷淡气味来，他在直升机降落之前就打开了舱门，机舱里压抑的空气被打破，风裹挟着雨点撞进来，将带着凉意的水珠覆上他的脸。  
Venom在舱门边坐下，与雨中汹涌的海面互相注视。基地附近的海域大部分时候都蓝得像度假旅游广告上的图片，然而此刻暴雨与暗夜中的海水颜色深沉，几乎成了黑色，像是双幽暗而沉默地张开着的眼睛，或者是嘴唇，这两者间总有着难以言喻的微妙链接。雨水将新鲜空气带入机舱，同时进来的还有海水富有侵略性的腥气，波涛在喧杂的雨声中翻腾，仿佛永不止息。  
直升机穿过密集的雨幕，降落在停机坪中央。甲板上空无一人，只有地面上的积水中倒映出泛着幽光的基地建筑，在这些沉默的建筑物顶端，探照灯缓慢地旋转扫描，明亮的光束将雨水染成白色。Venom向正在解开安全带的Pequod道了别，带着DD离开机舱。空旷寂静的甲板让他有些不习惯，但这也无可厚非，没有人愿意在这样的天气里身处室外。  
把DD领回窝里的途中，Venom经过Kaz办公室所在的那栋楼，他抬头看了一眼，阴郁的云层积压在天际，雷电的预兆在其中若隐若现，而在乌云的阴影底下，有一块微小的、方形的亮处，那是Kaz的办公室窗户，里面还亮着灯。那道光线令Venom没来由地松了口气，他摸了摸口袋里的移动终端，Kaz的声音自从任务完成之后就没再从那里面传出来了。  
安顿完DD，Venom快步走进办公楼的楼道，被雨水浸湿的衣服沉重地贴在皮肤上，又顺着衣料上下垂的褶皱一点点滑落到地面，带着任务时留下的砂砾尘埃一起，聚成小滩水洼。Venom站在办公楼底层的自动贩卖机前面，尽可能地甩去身上的雨水，他在机器上刷了ID卡，给自己选了一瓶水和一袋饼干，给Kaz带了一听汽水。  
他在电梯里就拆开了那袋饼干，拿起一块塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边想Kaz多半会让他去吃点“正经”的东西，但在那之前，Venom想先见他一面。他还没想好应该用什么作为开启谈话的契机，或许是基地的近况，或许是之后的任务信息，但在那些琐碎的话题底层，他知道自己真正想谈的是关于前不久收到的那盘磁带，和随之而来虚无的勋章。该如何开启这个话题曾不止一次让Venom感到一筹莫展，他和Kaz的关系刚达到一个微妙的平衡，Venom不愿打破它。尽管他隐约感觉得到Kaz对此已经知情，只是出于某种原因没有开口，也许Venom会像之前无数次一样，聊一聊无关紧要的内容，然后离开。  
楼道里很安静，Venom只听得见自己靴子踏过地面的声音，大部分灯都已经关上了，只有零星几盏投落微弱的光线，好让室内不至于陷入完全的黑暗。出了电梯右转再右转，第一扇门就是Kaz的办公室。  
愚人节的时候有人在办公楼里所有房间门口贴了“我爱DD”的贴纸，也许是根本懒得去撕，也可能是别的什么原因，总之Kaz办公室门上的贴纸被留到了现在，白色的贴纸微微泛黄，卷起一个角。Venom抬起手，敲了敲门，“Kaz，是我。”  
Venom听见办公室里有响动，却分辨不出那是人声还是别的什么声音，他等了一会，没有人回应，于是伸手拧动门把手，门没有锁，他走了进去。  
房间里只亮着一盏台灯，光线昏暗，在Venom进入室内的时候，窗外有晃眼的光线骤然闪烁，一道闪电在云层间点燃白色的火焰。闪电的余光照亮了室内，Venom僵住了，办公室里的温度似乎比走廊里高出一截，他感到脊背上沁出一层细密的汗水——Venom看见了自己，然而那张脸上的疤痕比他少了很多，额角也没有凸起的黑色弹片。  
Kaz跪在他腿间，他的假腿已经被卸除，金属的肢体倒在一边，仿佛从不该成为人身的一部分，他一只手扶着John的大腿以作支撑，John的手按在Kaz的后脑，Venom注意到那条手臂：健全的、由血肉组成的手臂。  
“Ahab。”John抬起头，向他打了个招呼，声音有些沙哑，Venom缓慢地走近他们，将手里的东西在桌上放下。Kaz仍然低着头，用嘴唇和舌头抚慰John的性器，似乎对Venom的到来浑然未觉。他们俩离得太近了，Venom沉默地旁观，想，像是被某种共谋的纽带紧紧捆在了一起。  
“我知道在旧基地的时候，Kaz很受欢迎……尤其很受你的欢迎。”从眉骨向下，John的眼窝深陷在阴影里，Venom只能看见他的嘴唇翕合，看不清他的眼神，“听说这段时间，你们相处得不错。”  
“去床上。”Kaz停下了动作，抬起头说，听起来像是咬着牙在说话。他的办公室是个小型的套间，外面是办公桌和调度用的设备，内间里则放了一张简易的单人床。Venom的任务有时会持续好几天，大部分时候Kaz都和他一起醒着，撑不住的时候就在椅子里打一会盹，次数多了之后，Kaz觉得还想让自己的脊椎多撑两年，只好差人在办公室里加了张床。  
John点点头，将Kaz从地上扶起来，Venom跟在他们身后走进里间。在Kaz将自己重心交付给John的瞬间，Venom发现那张与自己相仿的脸上出现了隐秘的变化。他知道John那一刻在想什么，在阿富汗，他刚解开那副把Kaz困在水管上的手铐然后将他扛到自己肩上的时候，同样的情绪也曾攫住过他。  
Kaz面对着Venom趴在床上，他们用枕头垫高了Kaz的上身，让他不用费力支撑自己。那张床在他们三人面前显得尤为局促，Venom今晚第一次对上Kaz的视线，他的虹膜上蒙着一层苍白的翳，却让Venom想起夜间暴雨中的海面，与其中翻涌的暗潮。Kaz腿间凝结着白色的、已经发泄过的痕迹，Venom不知道这场性事在他到来之前持续了多久，而这种无知正隐隐汇聚成闷热的火焰，在他的胸腔中焚烧。  
Kaz低声地喘着气，伸出手，解开Venom的裤子，在埋下头之前，他又抬起眼睛，看了Venom一眼。Venom感到有一滴汗水沿着自己的脖子流下来，肩颈处的僵硬的肌肉不安地抽动了一下。Kaz的口腔温暖得几乎不真实，Venom深吸了一口气，他能感觉得到Kaz嘴唇上干涸的纹路，没能完全收起的牙齿边缘给他带来的微小不适，以及口腔深处柔软的舌根，在Venom进入得太深时脆弱地收紧。  
直到Kaz的身体向前倾了一下，喉咙里发出压抑的闷哼，才将Venom从恍惚中惊醒。John从Kaz身后进入了他，Kaz的腰部塌陷，臀部上抬，身体随着John的动作难以自持地耸动，几乎要从支撑着他的枕头上滑下去。Venom感觉自己的阴茎在先前的口交中硬得发疼，然而此刻Kaz明显是顾不上他了，只能勉强地仰着头，含住他性器的顶端。  
Venom犹疑地伸出右手，手指插入Kaz发间，金色的发丝擦过Venom的指间和掌心，令他感觉微微发痒。Kaz的头发在他手中摸起来生硬而脆弱，让他想到沙漠里仿佛随时都会折断的枯萎植物，种种碎片式的感官在他脑海中浮凸出现，Venom用力地闭了一下眼睛，这感觉很奇怪，他成为Venom之前的记忆早已模糊不清，他却能清晰地回想起指间金发一度柔顺明亮的样子。  
“Kaz……”John的声音很低，像是一声未了的叹息，他伏下身，沿Kaz后背脊骨处的凹陷一路留下温热的亲吻。John的姿态柔和得几近无可指摘，但Venom知道他在Kaz体内的动作正变得越发激烈，几乎到了Kaz难以承受的地步，他的肩膀虚软地发着抖，试图用单手支起身体，却在半途中再次倒下去。Kaz的手胡乱地向身后伸去，似乎想要放缓John的动作，但被握住了手腕，按进深色的床单里。Venom盯着床单上Kaz的手，指甲略微有些长了，最开始那只手还在挣动，但John对他的禁锢比起生理，心理上的作用更为深重，很快，那只手停止了挣扎，垂落下来，只是紧紧地将床单攥在手心。  
但Kaz的身体还在小幅度地挪动，朝着Venom的方向，像是条脱水太久的鱼，做出最后的求助姿势。John显然已经发现了Kaz的动作，他没有阻拦，只是抬起头，沉沉地看了Venom一眼。  
窗外仍旧暴雨倾盆，Venom甚至分不清耳中的噪音是雷声还是雨声，他感觉仿佛有雨水飘入室内，和他背后的汗水融合在一起，阵阵发冷。  
“V……”Venom听见Kaz的声音，但Kaz低着头，他也不知道究竟是Kaz真的在叫他，还是他又听见了自己脑子里的声音。Venom的右手抖了一下，他收回手，用左边的仿生手再次握住Kaz的头发，引导着Kaz，使自己的性器在他口中进入得更深。Venom戳刺的动作显然太超过了，激起了Kaz咽喉中的呕吐反射，他感到对方的喉咙剧烈地收缩，发出含混不清的呜咽。  
Venom在Kaz口中最后抽插了一下，松开了他，Kaz咳嗽着倒回床上。Venom感到攫住自己意识的重压骤然撤离，他疲惫地俯下身，伸手抹去Kaz嘴角由于被占有得太久而溢出的涎液，但他仍然感觉得到John的视线，幽暗沉重，像是漂浮着深绿色藻类的陈旧水面。  
后来他们换了一个Kaz跪坐在John身上的姿势，John的手沿着Kaz的喉结缓慢地下行，到胸口，再到小腹，他手上生硬的枪茧在刮擦过皮肤时升起细微的痒意，Kaz下意识地向后仰了仰，被John抓住了腰侧。Kaz比从前瘦了，他想，但缺乏锻炼让他曾经腰腹处的肌肉逐渐变得柔软，可以让人轻松留下发白的指痕。  
“Kaz，你准备好了，对吧？”John的问句听起来更像是陈述，而Kaz的回应听起来也像是介于叹息和冷哼之间，在模糊的许可之后，Venom和John一起进入了他。Kaz坐在他们中间，两根性器上，他的腿部肌肉紧绷得几乎细微抽搐起来，明明没有东西遮掩住他的口鼻，窒息感却令他眼前一阵阵地发黑。  
Venom低着头，像小偷一样细碎地亲吻Kaz右臂处断肢的伤口，那里长时间地被空荡荡的衣袖遮盖，鲜少暴露在外。在Venom吻到那处凹陷的缝合线时，他会听见Kaz沙哑的呻吟变得更急促一些，Snake，他听到Kaz喘着气，不断地念出这个名字，像是一句短促的咒语，但他们都不知道Kaz在叫谁，或许他自己也不清楚。他抬起眼睛，看见昏聩的暗色墙面上，他和John的影子模糊地重合在一起，而他额角的弹片像只突兀而邪恶的角，被光影拉扯着延长，变得越来越尖锐。  
窗外雨声不绝，盖过了室内人体交缠的声响，时间在此刻变得抽象。办公楼顶端的探照灯光线时不时地扫过这间房间的窗户，苍白的灯光透过被风吹开一条缝隙的玻璃，将阴暗的喧嚣折射至室内所有陈设上。雨的气息和室内沉滞的空气混合在一起，形成一种冰冷浓郁的甜味，让Venom想到那些在冰箱里存放了太久，干瘪腐坏的水果。

“他走了？”  
Venom坐在Kaz的办公椅里，听到低哑的问话。Kaz睡着的时间比他想得要短一些，Venom“嗯”了一声，拿起那听汽水走到床边，拉开拉环递给他。  
Kaz从床上坐起来，他身上本来盖着自己的风衣，随着他的动作滑落到一边，他没有接Venom递给他的东西，说：“你也可以走了。”他的用词非常克制，但Venom和Kaz相处得足够久，他听得懂对方的语气，以及那些平和词语底下隐藏的“滚出去”。  
“Kaz，”Venom收回手，说，“你不必以愤怒的方式表达所有情绪。”  
Kaz不说话了，晦暗的寂静在他们中间蔓延开来，沉默持续得太久，在Venom以为Kaz又睡过去了的时候，他再次发问，声音干涩：“天还没亮吗？”  
“还没有。”Venom回答，他向Kaz靠得近了些，在昏暝的台灯光线里，他眼睛里苍白的阴翳显得比平时更加空茫，Venom才意识到Kaz没接下他的汽水或许并不完全因为情绪问题，而是真的没有看见：他的夜盲又犯了。Venom在床边坐下，“你还好吗？”  
“实话说，不太好。看不清东西，而且幻痛又来了。”Kaz疲倦地吐了口气，像是放弃般躺回床上，“柜子最底下那层小冰箱里有药，帮我打一针吧。”  
“可以找医疗部门的人来看看？”Venom试探着问，还是起身去外间的柜子里翻找起来，他照Kaz说的在冰箱里找到了装着药剂的盒子，看起来是四支装的药剂，而现在盒子里只剩下最后一支了。Kaz摇了摇头，“没有必要，估计只是这该死的雨的原因，再说了，你不应该是最优秀的医疗兵吗。”  
Venom愣了愣，苦笑了一下，把药剂压进注射器里，从Kaz的手臂静脉打进去。在针头刺破皮肤的时候，他看见Kaz眉间蹙起一道沟壑，又很快随着在他血管中逐渐起效的镇痛药物舒展开来。  
他们在黑暗中沉默地呆在一起，夜色变得更深，窗外的雨声渐渐轻了，Venom几乎能听见雨云从黑夜中离开的脚步声，他伸手去抓自己的外套，不知是该回自己的住处，还是就在Kaz的办公室里凑合一晚。  
“我刚才梦到我妈了。”Kaz突然说，Venom凑过去看他，他的目光没有焦距地盯着天花板，Venom知道药物已经在他体内完全生效，将麻木的欣快带到每一寸痛楚的肢体，“我梦到我离开日本时她看我的眼神……‘活着是个不断失去的过程’，她很早就明白了这点，我却一直没有。二十多岁的时候，我感觉自己无所不能，可以得到我想要的任何东西，但后来我渐渐意识到事实并非如此。”  
“是的，人们称他为传奇，Big Boss，光芒万丈的传奇……以至于令人盲目，我甚至没能看清他和我追求的或许并非同一个目标。但如果你把我放回做决定的时刻，我想我仍会是盲目的……”Kaz的手动了动，摸索到Venom身边，抓住了他的仿生手，“现在，这就是盲目的后果，不断失去……最后我们连自我也留不住。”  
Venom感到自己断臂和仿生手的接口处隐隐作痛，或许这暴雨天气也影响了他，他伸出右手，那只温热的、有血肉温度的手，抓住了对方的手。

Venom是被Kaz的脚步声惊醒的，在拐杖协助下一轻一重的脚步声顺着走廊向办公室的方向靠近，他睁开眼，窗外阳光耀眼夺目，洒满了房间，将室内陈设都镀上了一层浅金色的暖光。Kaz走到床边，隔着墨镜，有些莫名其妙地看着他，“怎么在这里睡着了？”  
他抓了抓头发，从床上坐起来：“天气不错。”从这个角度，Venom可以看见基地外蔚蓝的海面，海上风平浪静，阳光为水浪勾勒出规则的轮廓，仿佛散落的梦境碎片，在浪潮间熠熠生辉。看Venom没有要解释的意思，Kaz也不再问，走到办公桌边坐下，将电脑和附近的设备一一打开：“是啊，天气不错。”

**Author's Note:**

> 做梦大法好！


End file.
